


Turtle Duck Date Night Two: This time it's maternal.

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, MILFs, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra had such a good time with Asami on the Republic City paddleboats, she decided to arrange a date for her lonely mom! Thankfully, Jinora knew just the woman to make it a special evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Duck Date Night Two: This time it's maternal.

Turtle Duck Date Night: Not just for kids.  
-By Drace Domino

The last thing Senna had expected when she was visiting Korra in Republic City was to be hooked up on a date. She didn’t even know that Korra had realized that there were problems lately; that her husband Tonraq had been so busy with his duties running the Southern Water Tribe that their marriage had fallen into something of a broken memory. Sure, they had raised the great Avatar Korra together and their names would always be attached by merit of her accomplishments, but it had been a long few years since there had been any passion left in their marriage. Things had gone steadily downhill since Korra had first left for Republic City, and over the years they had gotten worse and worse. By the time she got news of her daughter’s victory over the Great Uniter and that she was inviting her down for a prolonged visit, she and Tonraq had barely even been speaking to one another. They had grown detached and separate from one another, and while Tonraq had his duties as the leader of the Southern Water Tribe to keep him busy, Senna had no one but the memories of when her family was whole.

She had been embarrassed when Korra revealed her plan to her mother, to say the least. Senna’s cheeks had darkened and her brown locks fell around her face; framing her expression perfectly as she stared at Korra in utter disbelief. She had even backpedelled a step; moving towards the door as she struggled to fully understand just what her daughter was proposing.

“You arranged a what for me!?” She gasped, the lines under the older woman’s eyes showing her age and the weary loneliness that had overtaken her. She was still beautiful but it was clear she was a little past her prime; having spent her better years raising the great Avatar and laying with a man that would eventually go cold to her. Her darling daughter, Avatar Korra, stood before her mother with an enormous grin on her face, and her hands tucked behind her back.

“A date! Around the new Spirit Gate in a turtle duck boat. Asami and I did it a few weeks ago, and we loved it.” She smiled, the color in her cheeks perhaps indicating to Senna just how much her daughter had enjoyed the trip. She had only recently learned about her daughter’s newfound love affair with Asami Sato, and had barely had time to process it before Korra was ready to send her out to find romance of her own. Korra beamed as she drew near her mother, her hands moving up and into the older woman’s hair, lifting it up and fussing with the otherwise drab brown locks. “We can put your hair up, make you look even more beautiful...it’s going to be great, Mom! I think you need this!”

“But...But...Korra!” Senna just fidgeted, grabbing her daughter’s wrists and pushing her hands away. She cast a hard glare at her daughter and spoke up with a firm voice, her tone hard and focused and a bit of her motherly authority sinking in. “You haven’t even told me who you scheduled a date for me with!” It was genuinely the least of the concerns she should’ve had; and any woman would’ve been right to be just as incensed at any level of Korra’s presumption. The idea that her mother needed a date, the idea that her marriage was a sham, the concept that she was lonely and simply desperate for a night out. Senna could’ve been outraged over any of those thoughts, but ultimately...curiousity was a bit stronger than outrage. “Just tell me, who does my daughter really think would be a good match for me?!”

Korra just grinned, her smile undeniably large.

She didn’t tell Senna the identity despite her mother’s stern gaze, and yet the older woman had gone along with it anyway. She wasn’t entirely sure why she had gone through all of the motions; letting her daughter dress and style her hair, listening to her rant about how romantic the turtle duck boats could be. Korra hadn’t even given her the right to know just who her date was with, and yet...Senna was putting all of her trust into her daughter. She could only speculate while Korra continued to get her ready, and despite herself the older woman couldn’t help but acknowledge that at the absolute least...it was a bit exciting. She had spent the next hour sitting while Korra undid the Water Tribe braids in Senna’s hair and pulled it up into a neat bun at the back of her head; complete with shaggy bangs that gave her a casual and flirt look. She had been content and quiet while Korra had her try on various dresses; eventually settling for a modest, tranquil blue sleeveless dress that went down to the midpoint of her calves. She ahd even sat patiently as her daughter held her chin with one hand, and with the other drew across her mother’s lips with a small tube of clear lip gloss. She had sat so patiently that entire time for one simple reason: she was imagining just what her date would be like. Would he be handsome? Strong? Her age? Younger? There were so many questions she had wanted to ask Korra, but her daughter had been tight lipped as she helped her mother get ready for the date. And when Korra slipped to the side and showed Senna off in the mirror, the older woman couldn’t help but gasp.

She felt beautiful, for the first time in years. Her hair up and her lips lit with a faint sheen; her body wrapped in a smooth and flowing dress. Korra was just behind her, smiling wide as she hugged an arm tight around her mother’s shoulder. She couldn’t resist leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Senna’s cheek, giggling in a bit of hidden delight.

“You’re beautiful, Mom.” She whispered, and for the first time Senna was ready to believe such words about herself. “And you’re gonna have a great time tonight.”

Senna could only swallow nervously, and fidget with her hands. She was more excited for the date than she had ever really expected, and was eager to see just who it was with. Perhaps, as Korra promised, she really would have a great time and find a new romance. Perhaps.

 

For no more than ten minutes Senna waited by the dock for the turtle duck boats before her date finally arrived, and it was easy to see that it had taken her by surprise. The secret identity of her date for the night left Senna utterly shocked; not only for the unexpected appearance, but for the fact that somewhere in her...she liked the idea of it. An attractive woman of her own age came around the corner at about the time their date was to begin; similar dark hair smoothed down to her shoulders and a face that spoke of nothing but kindness. She had similar faint lines underneath her eyes that spoke of a woman that had felt the burdens of raising children, and her clothes were simple and plain. A pair of dark tan pants were tightened around her waist while a shirt of yellows and oranges was buttoned up against her body; showing off the body of a woman that had birthed multiple children. Large breasts were packed within the bust of her button-up shirt, and even though it was far from appropriate Senna had noticed them almost immediately. The Avatar’s mother’s cheeks were bright red against her otherwise dark flesh as she looked across the dock, her eyes meeting her date and her entire body trembling in surprise and anticipation.

“...Pema, was it?” She asked; a shyness underlying in her voice that the other woman clearly found charming. The fairer-skinned Pema smiled with her own blush against her cheeks as she closed the distance between them, stepping up to stand before the Avatar’s mother with a kindness on her face that was far beyond merely friendly. The two women had only met each other in passing over the years, but Senna had recognized her as the bride of Korra’s Airbending teacher Tenzin. She was another woman well into her forties that had a husband fully wrapped up in professional dealings, and was perhaps as neglected and as lonely as she. Suddenly, Senna was starting to understand just what Korra meant when she had offhandedly remarked “you two have plenty in common.”

Pema didn’t speak until she took Senna’s hand; her lighter fingers wrapping about the darker ones as she brought the woman’s grip forward. As she did so her head lowered and she pressed the faintest of kisses against the top of Pema’s hand; holding it there for a long moment until a tremble ran through Senna’s body. Once she felt that shiver slip into the hand she held, Pema looked up with the motherly kindness that was almost constantly present in her gaze.

“Senna.” She beamed, and smiled with the sweetest of expressions on her face. “Jinora told me I’d find somewhere here that was perfect for me.” She let the words hang in the air, watching as the red crept over Senna’s skin. Once she had allowed the other woman to simmer for a moment, Pema couldn’t help but smile and gesture towards the turtle duck boat. “Let’s not waste any time. Our girls put a lot of thought into this night, it seems.”

 

Senna had been rather surprised at first; not just that Korra had arranged a date for her with another woman, but it was one that had been closely linked to Korra’s adventures throughout Republic City. Still, she had already made herself quite excited about the prospect of a romantic evening and Pema was fairly charming in her mannerisms, and so the older woman of the Southern Water Tribe simply couldn’t resist. Together they slinked into the turtle duck boat that Asami and Korra had shared just a few weeks prior; and before long the two were sailing across the river circling the distant Spirit Gate.

And in short, Senna was almost instantly enchanted. When she wasn’t put into the position of being merely Tenzin’s dilligent wife Pema was rather exciteable and livid; speaking with wide and flaring gestures and smiling from ear to ear. The two women sat close together in the private boat and shared stories about when their children were young and just born, or about their own experiences with the Avatar’s journey. They merely tiptoed around the topic of negligent husbands, and both could seem to tell that it was a sore spot with the other. Instead, they focused on the happy things in their lives, and their conversation was all the better for it.

Senna smiled warmly as Pema spoke about how proud she was of Jinora, and she laughed in delight as the woman talked about the antics of her young and energetic Ikki. She gave Pema a simple warning that before too long Jinora would be at the age where she wasn’t quite so serene, and though Pema had pushed the concerns aside by citing Jinora’s stoic Air Nomad training, Senna could still read the doubt in her eyes with a grin. The teenage years were filled with chaos after all, and not even meditation could truly overrule the raging hormones of the young.

It was an exceptionally beautiful night as their boat continued to slowly sail; the sky lit up by the vibrant colors of the nearby Spirit Gate as it swirled and danced in vibrant hues. Though it was but their first date and it had only just barely begun, as they drifted underneath one of the low-sitting bridges Pema had moved her arm up and over, bringing it around the shoulders of the other woman. When Senna looked over at her with a blush on her cheeks and an inquisitive gaze in her eyes, Pema’s voice was gentle and kind, and accented with a light touch to the tip of Senna’s nose.

“I know tonight’s a surprise.” She whispered faintly, her light features turning to a sweet smile as she kept an arm around Senna’s frame. “I never would’ve thought Jinora and Korra had this sort of mischief in them. But...we’re here. And if it’s one thing our girls know for sure…”

“...it’s that we need this.” Senna finished the thought with a quiet look of contemplation on her face. Pema just smiled and nodded, and kept the arm outstretched about the other woman. She kept a solid hold against her, their bodies held tight as she whispered to Senna yet again.

“Don’t think about things too much.” She whispered as she leaned back, resting into the comfortable embrace of the boat’s seat. “Just let me hold you, and ride. Just be happy tonight.” The words sunk in against Senna’s heart as she listened, and before too long the feeling of Pema’s arm around her shoulders wasn’t all that foreign after all. Before too long, she wasn’t just allowing the woman to hold an arm around her, she was pressing into her in kind. With her head nestled against the edge of Pema’s shoulders Senna just gave a content sigh, and let the evening drift on.

It was unexpected but unspeakably romantic, and she felt her heart racing even without a single extra word shared between them.

 

The ride continued for some time longer, until the turtle duck boat came to a halt on still waters in the shadow of the distant Spirit Gate. Up until then the two middle aged women had been appreciating each other’s warmth in relative silence; little spoken between the two simply because little needed to be said. They understood each other better than either one could have anticipated, and in that understanding came a slow and sweet comfort that made their connection all the deeper. Pema’s arm had remained tight around Senna’s shoulders as she held the woamn of the Southern Water Tribe against her, and it wasn’t too long after that Senna had reached out with an arm, holding Pema around the waist and resisting letting go. And there they simply rested for some time, enjoying the warmth and closeness until curiousity and connection finally got the better of them.

It happened naturally, and with a fluid grace that neither woman had enjoyed since they were far younger women. When Pema’s free hand lifted to slide underenath the edge of Senna’s chin, the other woman gazed up with a casual grace, knowing full well what was to come. It wasn’t a surprise to Senna as Pema started to bring her head down to meet her, and before long their lips met in a slow kiss bringing their smiles together. The two women closed their eyes as they enjoyed the first kiss with genuine passion they had felt in far too long, their lips smoothly rolling against one another’s as they took a deep breath of excitement and a slowly building arousal.

Senna’s heart was racing as she kissed the other woman, thinking about all that had transpired in that short night. Pema was a fair-skinned beauty that had worked through much of her own experiences, and her warmth and kindness were exceptionally rare. When she felt the trace of the other woman’s tongue working in against her own it almost surprised Senna; the knowledge that such a tender woman could possess such desires nearly as rattling as just how excited as it made her own body quiver. She trembled when she first tasted Pema’s tongue against her own, and she offered herself timidly and with a gentle press forward, letting Pema know that the intrusion into her mouth was welcomed. They were two women that had raised remarkable children and were very bluntly in the middle of their lives; they didn’t have time to waste on hesitations or regrets, and both of them could attest to years spent without any trace of affection in their life. As a result, their kiss expanded quickly, and that shy touch of tongues very swiftly developed into something even more wild and passionate. Senna found herself growing bold; her tongue pushing forward to claim more of Pema, to taste more of her, to experience more of her. Her free hand had left Pema’s waist to slide up into the other woman’s hair, and she pulled her head down for their kiss to grow deeper and more passionate. In turn, Pema’s arm around Senna’s shoulders drew her closer still, her hand smoothing down the woman’s back and locking her into place. Her other hand moved to caress the beautiful Senna’s dark skinned cheek; cradling it fondly while the kiss continued to endure.

Hearts were racing as the boat remained stationary in the water, and the flickering lights of fireflies and spirits shimmered from the looming gate overhead. As if fueled by some unseen force meant to light their desires further the two mothers lost themselves further, and it didn’t take long for years of neglect to translate into a heated, burning desire. A desire to be kissed, to be touched, to be pleasured. Pema broke the kiss with a small blush on her cheeks, and she gave Senna a knowing smile as she licked her tongue briefly across her lips. She said nothing as she started to move out from underneath the other woman, smoothly pressing Pema’s back against the seat of the turtle duck boat, and slipping onto her knees on what little space the vehicle allowed. The dress that Korra had slipped her mother into hours ago was feeling tight and restraining around Senna’s frame, and as she watched Pema kneel before her there was a burning desire to simply strip it off. She resisted by merit of her mature and motherly sense of responsibility and reason, but that didn’t stop her from spreading her legs willingly as Pema encouraged her with hands gently on her calves, a teasing smile on her lips.

“We’ll leave these part out when we tell our girls how the evening went.” Pema whispered in kindness, lifting the bottom edge of Senna’s skirt. “For now, let me show you how you should be treated.”

Senna was left with those words hanging in the air as Pema’s head slipped underneath the edge of her dress, and instantly her body erupted in pleasure. She couldn’t help but wonder if Korra and Asami had a similar experience on the lakeside boat ride, her cheeks flushing red as she felt Pema’s lips work up her bare and trembling calves. Though she couldn’t see the other woman work she could certainly feel it; fingers against her thighs and lips drifting over her skin. Senna trembled when she felt a finger hook against her panties and slowly pull them aside, and she bit down on her bottom lip when her freshly-exposed folds soon met with the warm embrace of a pair of lips.

“Gnnn…!” Even though they were secluded from all human sight, Senna still kept her voice low for fear of being noticed. Her hands were holding a white-knuckled grip around the edge of her seat and her skin erupted in goosebumps, a joy creeping over her that she had thought had long since left her life. Her folds had already been well-moistened in desire by Pema’s sweetness, but the second the other woman’s mouth came to rest against her hood Senna’s world came alive with newfound pleasure. A tongue, a gloriously soft and warm, elegant tongue was working up and down across her hood! Someone was servicing her with dedication and delight, and she hadn’t even had to ask! Senna’s head rolled back and she could no longer resist the moan that came; one of her hands moving to drop atop Pema’s head underneath the hem of her skirt.

“Oh...Oh Pema, you’re...oh…” She couldn’t think of the words, but thankfully she didn’t have to. The other woman’s lips pushed a bit tighter against her hood for only a split second, and she felt Pema’s breath cascade down her slender folds as she heard her offer a soft, tender noise.

“Shhhh.” Pema’s hushing was soft and sweet, and Senna could already imagine the smiel on her face when she offered it. The other woman was caring and endlessly compassionate, and the mother of the Avatar relished in the attention as she was tenderly and fondly serviced. That warm, wet tongue worked up and down her folds while Pema’s hands shivered across her flesh; pinching idly at the insides of her thighs or drawing her fingernails down along her calves. Every time Pema left a scratch mark over her flesh Senna’s body erupted in new waves of joy, and each time that tongue slithered down over her folds Senna could feel her body reach a new level of lewd but overdue wetness.

Her eyes opened just enough to catch the colors of the lake at night, and the full weight of her evening settled into her heart. Her own daughter had set her up on a date with the one woman who could understand her plight, and now in full public she was letting that woman service her. Though Pema’s head was hidden underneath the blue hem of her dress, anyone lucky enough to stand at the lakeside could’ve spotted just what was happening. She chose not to cast her eyes to the shore in that moment; not wanting to know just who she was on display for, and ultimately not caring.

It didn’t matter who saw, so long as Pema kept working that hungry and happy tongue.

Senna’s hands tightened against the form underneath her skirt, whimpering as her teeth moved to bite down against her lower lip. With every passing second Pema was drawing more and more pleasure from her, and it wasn’t very long before the mother of the Avatar could feel her climax racing towards her. One of her feet moved to brace against the edge of the boat while the other raised up even higher, looping around Pema’s back as she arched her hips forward and offered more of her wet slit to the other woman. Pema just continued to work with a smile; her tongue shivering and shimmering over Senna’s folds and a finger finally moving forward, slipping into the other woman’s tight, neglected entrance.

It was more than enough. Despite their public location Senna’s head rocked back and she gave a blissful cry of climax; her body erupting in pleasure while Pema serviced and fingered her. Her body was awash in a sudden wave of bliss; her skin left tingling and her thighs twitching in erratic, spasming arousal. She shuddered heavily and her entire body shook from thunderous climax, and it wasn’t until Pema had edged her down from her peak with a few faint kisses and a nibble against her thigh that she was able to settle.

Senna’s cheeks were dark as the flap of her dress pulled away, and Pema’s head appeared once more into sight. The two women shared a brief exchange marked with tender smiles, and it was Senna who first reached out. Her hands moved to Pema’s nectar-glazed cheeks and she pulled her forward, close enough to offer a hushed and excited whisper mere seconds before their lips met once more.

“We’ll tell our daughters thank you.” She murmured, dizzy from excitement and bliss. “...in the morning.”

The turtle duck boat rocked gently back and forth for the next two hours, underneath the shadow of the Spirit Gate.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
